An ESPer in Remnant
by 3rdNightingale
Summary: An ESPer from Academy City is thrust into a new world where he has to learn how to be a Hunter. (sorry if summary sucks.)
1. Chapter 1: A Certain Beginning

**An ESPer in Remnant**

**I've been meaning to do a RWBY crossover for a while now, but have been either busy with original writing or with my other fanfictions, but now I've finally come up with a decent idea for a plot.**

**Note: characters might be a bit OOC.**

**Note 2: due to the release volume 2, I may or may not use the episodes in my story, but content will probably be used. Things like Velvet's battle garb and weapons.**

**Note 3: The OC in this story is my take on the Number 6 Level 5 of Academy City.**

In a part of Academy City, a teenage boy with white hair and pale skin leaned against the wall of a high tech laboratory where scientists were working on a machine that looked like a large set of mirrors and prisms that pointed at a set of machines in the center of the room.

"So you want me to do what again, Kihara?" asked the boy.

"We want you to focus your powers toward the central crystal," said the scientist by the name of Kihara, "with the power of your ability, we can focus the energy into a sort of drill to tear a hole through dimensions to allow us to see new possibilities for Academy City."

"I'm not going to pretend to understand any of the science behind all of this," said the teen.

"You don't have to understand," said Kihara coldly, "just obey."

The teen frowned and pointed his hand at the central prism, sending a beam of light from his hands into the crystal, refracting the light into the different mirrors and prisms that reflected the light into a singular point, causing a sphere of distortion to appear.

"It's working," said a random scientist.

"Of course it's working," said Kihara.

Suddenly one of the mirror's cracked and the sphere of distortion began to fluctuate and release bolts of energy that shattered some of the equipment.

"The vortex is fluctuating!" said a scientist.

"We have to abort," said another one.

Before Kihara could respond, bolts of energy flew from the vortex, striking him and the scientists and vaporizing them where they stood. Another bolt flew at the teen, but the teen dodged to the side. The bolt blew up against the ground and sent the boy flying into the vortex. The vortex then imploded, leaving a crater.

xXsceneXx

In the school for Hunters and Huntresses, Beacon, headmaster Ozpin was sipping from a mug of coffee when the air in front of his desk began to distort until a human form was deposited in front of him.

Ozpin jumped up in surprise and hurried over to look over the boy to see if he was injured. The first thing he noticed was that the boy's was an albino and his clothes were torn in various places.

"Are you alright?" asked Ozpin.

"Where am I?" asked the teen.

"You are in Beacon Academy," said Ozpin, "it is in the city of Vale."

"Where on Earth is that?" asked the teen.

"It is on the continent Vytal," said Ozpin.

"Is that anywhere near Japan?" asked the teen.

"I'm afraid that I have never heard of Japan," said Ozpin.

"Where exactly am I," asked the teen, "what planet?"

"You are on the planet of Remnant," said Ozpin.

"Just great," said the teen, "Kihara's damn experiment worked even though it failed."

"May I ask who this Kihara is?" asked Ozpin.

"Just a mad scientist, from a different dimension," said the teen.

"A different dimension?" asked Ozpin.

"It's a long story," said the teen.

"May I have your name?" asked Ozpin.

"My name is something I haven't used in a very long time," said the teen, "if you are going to call me anything, call me Z."

"Alright then, Z," said Ozpin, "am I correct to assume that you have no way home?"

"It would seem that way," said Z.

"Well then," said Ozpin, "may I make a suggestion?"

"I'm listening," said Z.

"I am the headmaster of the school we find ourselves in right now," said Ozpin, "its purpose is to train youths to use Aura and become the guardians that will fight off the creatures known as Grimm that infest this planet."

"And let me guess," said Z, "you want me to become a student here?"

"That is correct," said Ozpin.

"Just what is Aura?" asked Z, "Is it anything like an AIM field and Personal Reality?"

"What are they?" asked Ozpin.

Z then proceeded to explain the science behind an ESPer's powers and how they influence the world around them. (I won't go into detail because I can't completely grasp the details myself.)

"That sounds quite intriguing," said Ozpin, "but Aura isn't like that. Aura is simply a manifestation of the soul that can be weaponized to combat the Grimm."

"I see," said Z, "well, your school sounds pretty interesting, so I'm in."

"Excellent," said Ozpin, "the school year starts in a few days, so that should give you enough time to prepare."

"Prepare?" asked Z.

"Well I'd assume you'd want to get some new clothes for one," said Ozpin.

"Ah," said Z as he looked at his tattered clothes, "I see what you mean."

xXsceneXx

Over the next week, Z studied hard in order to learn about this new world and about the strange energy source that people used to power their weapons that they used to fight the Grimm. Z decided to craft weapons of his own that combined his ESPer ability to manipulate light with Dust crystals to create various effects. Z managed to create a set of gauntlets that allowed him to channel light in the form of lasers through various Dust crystals and got promising results. Soon it was time to meet up with the incoming class for the year at Beacon.

xXsceneXx

Z was impressed at the technology that this world had. Even Academy City didn't have airships like the one the new students were riding to Beacon on. He looked around and noticed a black haired girl with a black bow on her head that was standing to the side. Z decided to see if she if she wanted to talk.

"Hi," said Z as he walked up.

"Hi," said the girl.

"Would you mind some company?" asked Z.

"I guess not," said the girl.

"My name's Z," said Z.

"I'm Blake Belladonna," said the girl now known as Blake, "isn't Z a bit of an odd name?"

"It's what I call myself," said Z, "I haven't used my real name for a long time."

"Why is that?" asked Blake.

"It's a long and complicated story," said Z.

"I understand," said Blake.

"I think we're landing soon," noted Z

"You're right," said Blake.

"I guess I'll see you around," said Z.

"Alright," said Blake.

And with that, Z took his first steps into his new life in Vale as a Hunter in Beacon academy.

**Extra notes:**

**Name: Z**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**ESPer Level: 5**

**ESPer power: Prisma (the ability to absorb and manipulate light as he sees fit)**

**Weapon: Star Prisma**

** Abilities: focuses Z's lasers that he creates from manipulating light through dust crystals, giving them various abilities.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Certain First Step

**An ESPer in Remnant**

**Chapter 2**

**Now that Season Two has been completed, and that I've read some other fanfics, I think I can continue this story. I hope you enjoy. Also, Jaune won't be in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Before we begin, let us take a moment to remember Monty Oum, the voice of Li Ren and the creator of RWBY.**

**Thank you.**

Z stepped off of the airship and looked around at the campus of the school he would be spending time at. The school was quite large, not as grand as some of the buildings in Academy City, but grand nonetheless. He noticed a girl in a red hood gushing over the various weapons that people had while a blond girl tried to rein her in. He was about to turn away when he saw the girl unsheathe her weapon: a large crimson scythe.

This caught Z's attention, causing him to walk over. As he walked up, he saw the blond girl leave with a group of people, leaving the red girl alone.

"That's an interesting weapon," he said as he walked up to examine the red girl's weapon up close.

"Um, thanks," said the girl, "I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose."

"You can call me, Z," said Z, "so where did you get your scythe?"

"Oh, you mean Crescent Rose?" asked Ruby as she brought out the scythe, "I built it myself."

"What can it do?" asked Z.

"Well," said Ruby, "Crescent Rose is a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe. It's able to switch between a scythe mode and a high caliber assault rifle mode."

"Fascinating," said Z.

"So what about you?" asked Ruby.

"I have these," said Z as he showed Ruby his gauntlets, "I call them Star Prisma. They allow me to channel lasers through dust crystals to produce varied effects."

"How did you manage that?" asked Ruby, "Installing a laser emitter must have been hard."

"It wasn't that hard," said Z, "but as for now, do you know where we're supposed to go?"

"Not really," said Ruby meekly.

"I guess we'll have to look around then," said Z.

xXsceneXx

After a bit of wandering, the two of them made it to the auditorium of Beacon Academy. Ruby was immediately swept into a bug hug by the blond girl from earlier when they walked in.

"Hey sis," said the blond, "how's it going?"

"You mean since you ditched me?" asked Ruby, "At lease Z here was nice enough to help."

"Yeah, sorry about that," said the blond before turning to Z, "thanks for helping my little sister. I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's big sister."

"Nice to meet you," said Z, "I'm Z."

"Just Z?" asked Yang.

"Just Z," confirmed Z, "I haven't used my real name in a long time. I'm actually surprised I still remember it."

"That's too bad," said Yang, "how could you not use your name?"

"It's a long and complicated story," said Z, "maybe I'll tell you one day."

Before they could talk any more, Ozpin stepped up to the microphone on the stage to and begun to speak, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge and skills, that you intend to dedicate to helping the world, but what I see is simply wasted energy. You believe that the knowledge will be free, but it will be up to your hard work to gain any of this. All you nee to do is take that first step."

Ozpin walked off, sipping his cup of coffee and Glynda took the stand, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight and your initiation will commence tomorrow. Be ready."

xXsceneXx

That night, the students changed into sleepwear and gathered in the auditorium with their sleeping bags. Z didn't change much, all he had to do was change out of his battle outfit, a red shirt with a black reinforced vest and black shorts. He simply took off the vest and slept like that.

As he lay on his sleeping bag, Z mused about the new world he found himself in. The people here were different, but not in a bad way. That Ruby girl was friendly enough though she was a bit dense at times. That other girl, Blake, was quiet, yet nice. She was pleasant to be around and also somewhat attractive. Z blushed at that recent thought and turned over. This school and the people here were most interesting.

Finding that he was having trouble sleeping, Z pulled a book out of his pack and let his body give off a faint glow, bright enough to allow him to read. He found the book at a place called Tukson's Book Trade and found the plot to be quite interesting, involving a Dog Faunus and a Huntswoman who used a bow and her semblance to retrieve fragments of a rare and powerful Dust crystal.

After reading a few chapters, Z decided that he would need his sleep. Canceling the glow from his body, he closed his eyes and was about to doze off when he heard a familiar voice.

"How did you do that?"

Z cracked open his eyes and saw Yang and Ruby standing over him in their sleepwear.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Z.

"How were you making yourself glow like that?" asked Ruby, "It was so cool."

Z smiled, "That's just a little trick I learned how to do. I absorb light particles through my skin and store them inside me, allowing myself to release them in controlled intensities, creating various effects, one of which is the luminescence that I was displaying."

Ruby just stared at him with a dumbstruck look.

"I can absorb light and emit it later," said Z, simplifying his explanation for the younger girl.

"Oooh," said Ruby in understanding, "can you teach me how to do it? It would help me study at night."

"Sorry," said Z, "it's not something I can teach you to do?"

"So it's your Semblance?" asked Yang?

"Nope," said Z, "actually, I only learned about Aura a few weeks ago and I don't know what my Semblance is yet."

This was true. In fact Ozpin himself unlocked the Aura within him upon enrolling the teen at Beacon. Suffice it to say, the ESPer was surprised he even _had_ Aura.

"Wait, how can you be training to be an Huntsman if you didn't know about Aura?" asked Yang.

"It's kind of complicated," said Z, "I met with the headmaster when I arrived here and he arranged for me to enroll. Even without Aura, I can defend myself."

"So you're not from Vale then? Where are you from?" asked Yang.

"I'm from a place far from here where technology has advanced quite far," said Z.

"So you're from Atlas?" asked Ruby.

"Where's Atlas?" asked Z.

"That would be a no," said Yang.

"I'm not to familiar with the land here," said Z, "but I can safely say that my home is very far from here. So where are you two from?"

"We're from the island of Patch," said Yang.

"I see," said Z, "I would love to hear more, but we should get some sleep as so to be ready for tomorrow's initiation."

"Good point," said Ruby, "and good luck tomorrow."

"Same to you," said Z as the two girls walked off to get some sleep.

'_This place sure is interesting,_' mused Z before he rolled over and let sleep claim him.

xXsceneXx

The next morning Z headed to the washroom to freshen up for the day. He noticed a teen with long black hair with a streak of pink through it calmly get ready while a bubbly, hyperactive girl with orange hair talked his ear off. After finishing washing up, he attached his Star Prisma gauntlets to his arms and headed out.

As he walked out, he saw a girl with red hair and Greek styled armor talking with a girl with pale skin and white hair. Deciding to see what was up, walked over to say hi.

"Hey," said Z, "what's going on?"

"Oh," said the white haired girl, "I don't believe I've seen you around before."

"I'm rather new to the neighborhood," said Z, "I'm Z. Who are you two?"

"Weiss Schnee," said the pale girl, "heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

"Nice to meet you," said Z before turning to the redhead, "and you are?"

"You can't be serious!" said Weiss, "How can you not know her?"

"Like I said," said Z, "I'm rather new."

"She's Pyrrha Nikos!" exclaimed Weiss.

"Hello there," said the newly named Pyrrha.

"She graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" continued Weiss, "Not only that, but she's won the Mistral Region Tournament for four years in a row!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Pyrrha," said Z.

"Why thank you," said Pyrrha.

"So what will these teams be like?" asked Z.

"Well," said Pyrrha, "I've heard it is teams of four."

"And Pyrrha is going to be on my team!" said Weiss.

"I see," said Z.

Before he could continue, Glynda Goodwitch's voice came from the intercom.

"All first-year students, please report to Beacon Cliff to begin your initiation. Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff."

Z smiled. Finally things were getting started.

xXsceneXx

Z and all the other initiates stood on platforms at the edge of a large cliff overlooking a vast forest. Z half listened to what Ozpin had to say about partners being selected. His words regarding how partners would be assigned caught him a bit off guard. Seriously, the first person you make eye contact with?

Ozpin continued to talk regardless, "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

'_Is he serious?_' wondered Z.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" continued Ozpin.

There were no questions and the students began to get into position as they were one by one launched into the forest. Z smirked and began to immediately do calculations in his mind to best prepare him for his launch.

When it was his turn, he was sent flying with a manic grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3: A Certain Initiation Begins

**An ESPer in Remnant**

**Chapter 3**

**All right, here's the next chapter of my crossover. I hope all of you enjoy it. I'm also debating whether to have the pairing be a two-girl harem or not. I'd like some input.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

As the students made their decent into the thick Emerald Forest, the lone ESPer, Z, was smiling as he streaked through the air. Thousands of calculations went through his head as he used his brainpower that allowed him to become the 6th strongest Level 5 in Academy City. His eyes darted around as he sped through the air and twisted to avoid branches, while adjusting his decent to minimize the damage to his body. Suddenly he saw something in his peripheral vision and twisted to catch a red and gold spear that had been thrown his way. Quickly calculating the angle, he realized that the spear was aimed to pin him safely to a tree. Deciding to make use of it, he stabbed the tip into a tree and used his momentum to spin around the shaft until he slowed down enough to drop to the ground.

"I'm sorry," called Pyrrha's voice, letting Z know who had tried to save him.

With a smile, Z used a low powered laser to blast the spear out of the tree and ran off to meet up with its wielder. As he ran through the forest, Z thought about all that he'd seen in this world. The troubles of the Faunus, the White Fang, and the creatures called Grimm that infested the lands and preyed on the people.

Speaking of the Grimm, Z had to roll out of the way as a large boar-like Grimm charged at him. With a smirk, he stabbed the spear into the ground and turned a dial on his gauntlets, causing the Dust Crystals in them to shift until a specific crystal was set in place. Aiming Star Prisma at he beast, he fired an arc of yellow energy that struck the Grimm and seared its side shocking it with electricity upon impact.

The beast roared in pain and charged at Z again, but the ESPer dodged out of the way and switched his Dust settings again before firing a blue beam that struck the Grimm, freezing one of it's legs in ice. Z then finished off the beast with a normal laser from his fingertip that peirced through a gap in the bony armor that covered its body, causing the grim to slump to the ground and dissolve.

"That's that," said Z.

"That was impressive," said a voice, causing Z to turn and see Pyrrha walking up to her spear and pull it out of the ground.

"Coming from you, that's quite the complement," said Z with a smirk, "so does this make us partners?"

"I believe so," said Pyrrha.

"Then let's find that relic," said Z.

"All right," said Pyrrha.

Pyrrha swung her spear and shield onto her back and the two of them began to walk through the Emerald Forest. As they walked, Z decided to get to know the person who would be his partner for the rest of his time attending Beacon, in the world of Remnant.

"So Pyrrha," said Z as he ducked under a branch, "what can you tell me about yourself?"

"Well," said Pyrrha, a bit caught off guard, "there's not much to tell that you probably haven't heard already."

Z shrugged as he jumped over a root on the ground, "I don't know anything about you. I'm still learning things about the kingdoms. Heck, all I know about you is what that Weiss girl told me when we met."

"Oh," said Pyrrha in a surprised tone, "well, there's not much more to tell. Due to winning the tournament, I became a bit of a celebrity, but I don't really care for all the attention. So where are you from?"

Z smiled softly, "I'm from a place far from here where technology has advanced to the point that it has become a natural part of everyday lives. The entire city was created to groom the talents of those that are able to gain powers and become ESPers."

"ESPers?" asked Pyrrha, "What is that?"

"ESPers," explained Z, "are people that have gone through procedures that allow them to emit an AIM (An Involuntary Movement) field that allow them to create and control a Personal Reality that grants them power."

"I take it that you're one of these ESPers?" asked Pyrrha.

Z smirked, "Actually, I was ranked the sixth strongest ESPer. I was called Prisma and I can absorb light particles and can release them in various forms."

"That is an interesting ability," said Pyrrha, "is that how you killed that Boarbatusk?"

"In the end," explained Z, "I also used my weapons to do some damage, as I wanted to test their capabilities against an actual enemy."

"Wait," said Pyrrha in surprise, "you mean you never used them in combat before?"

"Nope," shrugged Z as he pushed through a thick bush, "it took a while to get the mechanism working so that the dust crystals wouldn't jam and I had to figure out a safe laser frequency to ensure that the weapon wouldn't blow up in my face when used. In fact, it blew up in my face a few times during the production stage."

"If your weapon is so dangerous, why didn't you make something safer?" asked Pyrrha.

"What's life without risk?" asked Z rhetorically, "It's an effective tool and it's only usable by me."

"I see," said Pyrrha.

"There's a cave over there," said Z, "perhaps the relic was hidden in there. Though that would be a cliché."

"True," chuckled Pyrrha, "but we should check anyway. We should make a torch or something."

Z smirked and held up a hand, causing it to glow and emit a beam of light that illuminated some of the darkness, "No need. I can be a torch if needed."

Pyrrha chuckled, "I'm lucky to have you here then."

Z said nothing and smiled as he led the way into the cavern. Using the light his hand was giving out, he guided them through the dark tunnel.

"So," said Z, "any idea what this relic is supposed to look like?"

"Unfortunately no," sighed Pyrrha, "apparently, we all were caught a bit by surprise regarding this test's objective."

Before Z could respond, they saw a glowing object in the distance that seemed to be floating in the air.

"What do you think?" Z asked Pyrrha, "Do you think that could be the relic we're looking for?"

"It's a possibility," admitted Pyrrha, "but something feels off."

"Let's see then," said Z as he directed the light from his hand to shine at the supposed relic.

What they saw was not encouraging.

"Th-that's," gasped Pyrrha as she stepped back and reached for her weapon.

"We should run," said Z in matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah," agreed Pyrrha.

The two partners then made a mad dash for the entrance of the cave with the gigantic Death Stalker Grimm that was most definitely NOT the relic they had been looking for hot on their tails.

"I guess we know what felt off then," said Pyrrha.

"Less talking, more running!" Z yelled back, "It's gaining."

"I don't think we can outrun it," said Pyrrha as they neared the entrance, "it's too fast."

"Then we'll slow it down," said Z, "if you can buy me about ten seconds, I think I can slow this thing down enough for us to escape."

"Got it," nodded Pyrrha as she pulled her spear and shield off her back.

First she threw her shield like a discus, bouncing it off of one of the Grimm's eyes, causing it to stagger a bit from the pain. As the shield was bouncing back, Pyrrha switched her spear to rifle mode and fired off several shots at the beast before catching her shield and firing one more shot.

"Ready," yelled Z from the mouth of the cave, "Pyrrha, get out of the cave NOW!"

Trusting her partner, Pyrrha made a mad dash for the entrance where her partner was waiting. Z pointed his gauntlets at the ceiling of the tunnel from outside and used the earth element Dust crystals in his weapon to fire bolts of energy that exploded in blasts of concussive force upon impact with the cave ceiling, causing the tunnel to collapse and bury the Death Stalker under several tons of earth and stone.

"That should hold it for a while," began Z, "lets…"

Z was interrupted by the dirt and stones that were burying the Scorpion Grimm beginning to rumble and shake as if the beast was trying to dig its way out.

"…get the hell out of here while we can," finished Z.

Pyrrha didn't argue and the two of them dashed off, putting as much distance between them and the angry Grimm as they could before the thing managed to dig itself out. From the sound of the rocks being shoved aside, it sounded like the Grimm was almost free. This gave them the strength to run even faster.

xXsceneXx

After about an hour of running, during the first half of which, the Death Stalker managed to dig free and resumed chasing them with a vengeance, the two partners were getting a bit tired.

"Damnit!" groaned Z as he blasted through a tree with a laser so he wouldn't have to slow down, "I think it's even angrier this time!"

"Well you did try to bury it under a mountain," pointed out Pyrrha as she cut through an low hanging branch with her sword.

"It was trying to kill us!" Z protested as he ducked under some vines.

"That still might have been a bit excessive," Pyrrha sighed.

"Whatever," grumbled Z, "just keep running!"

The Hunter and Huntress in training continued to run until they reached a clearing where several old ruins were located at the base of a sheer rock face. Standing on several pedestals, were chess pieces that were either colored Black, White, or Gold. Several pieces seemed to be missing, indicating that others had probably taken them. Z noticed that Blake and Yang were among the people gathered in the clearing.

"Z?" said Blake in surprise, "Why were you running?"

"Oh, you know," said Z casually as he caught his breath, "we might have found a giant scorpion Grimm and I might have buried it in a cave in, ticking it off to the point that it wanted to kill us even more."

"Wait, what?" exclaimed Yang, "Setting aside the fact that you know Blake here, how can you be so blasé about being chased by a Death Stalker."

Z shrugged, "This doesn't even rank among the top ten of my weirdest days. Those ones include meeting about 10 clones of a girl that is somewhat of a rival, getting into a fight with a different girl that can manipulate blasts of energy resulting in the destruction of a mall, and having to face down an army of killer cleaning robots when the main system malfunctioned. Now that was a weird day."

The rest of the people gathered sweatdropped at his story as he walked over to one of the stands and picked up a white rook piece, placing it in a pocket in his outfit.

"So," he said casually, "what now?"

Before anyone could respond, a loud voice interrupts them from above.

"HEADS UP!"

Everyone looked up and saw a certain red themed teen falling, having obviously jumped off of a large avian Grimm.

"Did she actually jump from a Nevermore?" asked Blake in disbelief.

Z was busy tracing Ruby's trajectory and calculating several variables in his head when a giant bear-like Grimm charged through the underbrush.

"Perfect," said Z as he ran at it, "Pyrrha, throw your shield at a 52.097 degree angle at the pillar over there."

The valedictorian of Sanctum Academy responded promptly and hurled her shield at the pillar while Z channeled aura to his legs, causing his body to glow with white energy, and ran at the bear Grimm. Z jumped and kicked off the Grimm to get airborne, catching Ruby as she fell before kicking off Pyrrha's shield as it bounced off the pillar and flew at him, allowing him to change direction and land safely as the shield returned to its master's arm. As he did this, he noticed two new arrivals riding on the Grimm, a boy in green and a girl in white and pink

"Are you alright, red?" asked Z as he put Ruby down.

"That was amazing!" squealed Ruby, "How did you do that? You were all, woosh and bang!"

"Let's save it for another time," said Z as the girl in white grabbed a chess piece and began to dance around, "so who's your partner?"

At this Ruby's face paled and she looked up at the Grimm flying overhead, causing Z to look up as well and notice a white speck on the giant black creature.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?" a familiar girl's voice cried out from the large creature.

"Please tell me you didn't just leave her there," sighed Z.

"I told her to jump," muttered Ruby defensively.

"She's gonna fall," stated Blake.

"She fell," Yang added as Weiss lost her grip and began to fall.

Z sighed and he and Pyrrha repeated the technique they used to catch Ruby. Once he landed and put Weiss down, the Death Stalker finally caught up with them and burst through the trees with a roar.

"Well," said Z casually, "we have the relics and we're cornered on all sides."

"It doesn't look good," said Blake.

"We can take'em!" said the bubbly pink girl.

Z laughed at that, "I like your attitude. What's your name?"

"Nora Valkyrie," said the girl with a smile.

"I'm her partner, Li Ren," said the boy in green.

"Nice to meetcha," said Z, "I'm Z, this is Pyrrha, Ruby, Yang, Wiess, and Blake. I would go into more detail, but lets save that till after we survive this."

"Sounds good," said Ren as he drew two sickle/guns.

Nora smirked and pulled a war hammer from her back while Ruby unsheathed Crescent Rose. Yang transformed her bracelets into gauntlets while Weiss, Pyrrha and Blake drew their blades.

"So," smirked Z as he locked a Dust crystal into place on Star Prisma, "let's make this wild."


	4. Chapter 4: A Certain New Team

**An ESPer in Remnant**

**Chapter 4 **

**Sorry for the wait everyone. With thanks to RWBY season 3 and the memory of Monty Oum, Trace Carter is back with another chapter of this fanfic. I hope this lives up to your expectations.**

**Also, if I could have your opinion, should Z be paired with Pyrrha, Blake, or both?**

**Send me your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer (as usual): I own nothing.**

As Z faced the giant Death Stalker Grimm, he could almost feel the rage this beast was directing at him. Apparently Nora and Ren could feel it too, because Ren leaned toward Z and asked what he did to piss this Grimm off.

"Oh," said Z casually as he dodged a strike from the Grimm's stinger an ice laser from his gauntlet, "I kind of dropped a mountain on it."

"Wait, what?" said Ren in surprise upon hearing that, "why and how did you do that?"

"Well," said Z as he used the Fire Dust on his gauntlets to blast flames at the Death Stalker, "it was trying to kill us, so I tried to stop it."

"But was it really necessary to drop an mountain on it?" asked Ren as he dodged a swipe from the claws.

"Are we really arguing about this right now?" asked Pyrrha as she fired a few rounds at the Death Stalker.

"Right," said Z, "survive first, argue later."

Z jumped back from the grim and glanced around, taking in what was going on around him. He saw Ruby taking shots at the Giant Nevermore with Crescent Rose while Yang hurled flaming shots from her gauntlets that slammed into the Nevermore. Glancing back, he saw the Death Stalker charge past Pyrrha and swing one of its claws at him. It was only due to him using his Aura to strengthen his body that he was able to deflect the blow enough for it to knock him back instead of having it snap his spine in two.

"So," muttered Z, "you're aiming for me? Let's use that."

Flipping to avoid the Grimm's stinger, Z put together a plan in his head, "Pyrrha, Ren, aim for it's eyes! I'll draw it's attention!"

Z switched his gauntlets to wind Dust and activated his powers, causing a spread of laser bolts to shoot from his weapons at the Death Stalker, making it pause long enough for Pyrrha and Ren to fire shots into the creature's eyes, blinding it.

"Nora!" yelled Z as he froze the scorpion's legs to the ground with ice blasts from his gauntlets, "Break its legs!"

The hammer-wielding girl grinned at that order and switched her weapon, Magnhild, from grenade launcher mode to war hammer mode and rushed at the Grimm. Dodging several strikes from the creature's stinger, she got in close and swung her hammer down on its frozen legs, crushing the limbs that had been rendered brittle from the ice.

"My turn," said Z as he charged up energy in his fists, causing them to glow bright, "_Sunrise Nova!_"

Z thrust his fists forward, firing two powerful laser blasts at the Death Stalker. The beams slammed into the beast's armored exoskeleton and burned a deep gash the hard carapace.

"Pyrrha!" yelled Z.

"On it!" said Pyrrha as she hurled her spear at the Grimm, burying the point into the weakened section.

"Nora, hammer!" said Z.

"You got it!" said Nora.

The bubbly girl leapt up and slammed her hammer into the spear like she was hammering a nail, causing the weapon to impale the Grimm. Z watched as the Death Stalker faded away while Pyrrha retrieved her spear. Looking over at the others, he saw that Ruby's group was having a bit of trouble dealing with the Nevermore. Though he was impressed when he saw Yang leap at the avian Grimm and fire several shots down its throat while she held its beak open.

Spotting Ruby quickly informing the other three girls about something, he realized the scythe wielder had come up with some sort of plan to deal with the beast. Yang jumped off the monster when her shots caused it to crash into the rock face and landed on a pillar across from one where Blake was perched.

As the Giant Nevermore tried to take off again, Weiss shot forward and stabbed one of its tail feathers with her rapier, causing ice to blossom forth, holding the bird in place temporarily. As the Nevermore tried to break free, Blake tossed her weapon to Yang while she held the ribbon attached to it, allowing the two girls to stretch the ribbon between the two pillars. Ruby then jumped up with her scythe and landed on the ribbon, stretching it back like a slingshot while Weiss created a glyph to hold her in place as she took aim at the trapped Grimm.

"Think you can make the shot?" asked Ruby.

"Hmph," scoffed Weiss smugly, "can I?"

"Can you?" asked Ruby, the smugness going right over her head.

"OF COURSE I CAN!" snapped Weiss as she took aim.

With a confident smirk, Ruby braced herself and cocked Crescent Rose before firing a shot as Weiss released the glyph, sending her flying at the Nevermore. The petite girl slammed into the rock face with her scythe blade hooking around the Grimm's neck. Making a gesture, Weiss created a line of glyphs that started under Ruby's feet and went up the side of the cliff, anchoring Ruby to the stone. Firing off several shots from her weapon to boost herself as she used her Semblance to run up the side of the cliff, dragging the Nevermore behind her. When she reached the top, she fired one more round, giving her the boost needed to slice clean through the Gimm's neck, letting the decapitated body fall to the ground.

"Well," said Yang, "that was a thing."

"Congratulations," said Z sarcastically, "you've just won the award for understatement of the century."

"Oh shut up," grumbled Yang.

xXsceneXx

After the initiation concluded, the remaining students were gathered in the auditorium where they had spent the previous night and were called up to the stage in groups as Ozpin announced the teams. It seemed that the chess pieces that the teams had gathered determined how the groups were sorted.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark," said Ozpin as the initials of their first names appeared on a screen behind the headmaster, "the four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you shall work together as team CRDL (Cardinal), led by Cardin Winchester."

The audience cheered as four guys that looked like they might have more brawn than brain walked off the stage. The screen cleared and Ozpin continued with the team placement.

"Z. Li Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you shall work together as team ZPNR (Sleipnir). Led by…Z."

The audience cheered for the new team, but their leader looked rather surprised.

"Lead by, huh?" mused Z as he got a shoulder bump from Pyrrha, "I think I can manage that."

"And finally," said Ozpin as the team left the stage, "Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby). Led by…Ruby Rose!"

Z saw that Weiss looked gobsmacked at the choice in leader while Ruby looked pretty surprised herself, right before she was glomped by Yang in congratulations.

"This looks like its going to be an interesting year," said Ozpin as he took a sip from his drink.


	5. Chapter 5: A Certain Day of Class

**An ESPer in Remnant**

**Chapter 5**

**Season three of RWBY is looking pretty good. I can easily say that I guessed that Cinder had stolen the maiden's power. I mean, Cinder FALL! Though before this, I had thought she had been using Dust infused with her body and clothes.**

**Anyway, time for the next chapter of this story. Also, please tell me if you want Pyrrha or Blake or both paired with Z.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. It is the creation of Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.**

The next day Team ZPNR began the task of setting up their new dorm room. They first arranged the beds with the boys on one side and the girls on the other before starting to set up their belongings. Ren set up a bookshelf with Z's help and the two of them filled it with books. Ren placed various works of literature on the shelf, while Z placed various math and science books he had gathered during his time in Remnant on the shelf.

While the boys were doing that, Pyrrha was setting up some drapes for the windows while Nora was setting up a mini-fridge she had pulled from…somewhere, and was currently filling it with sweets. Finally, Z pulled out a case of dust crystals and spare parts he used to tinker with his gauntlets and placed it under his bed.

"So," said Nora, "what should we do today?"

"Well," said Z, "I think we should get to know each other a bit better. We are a team now after all. We should know our strengths."

"That sounds fair," said Pyrrha, "I'm Pyrrha Nikos, I fight with my spear, Milo and my shield, Akouo. Milo can transform into a sword or a rifle if needed as well and my Semblance allows me to control polarity."

"I'm Lie Ren," said Ren calmly, "I fight with my twin gun-blades, StormFlower. My Semblance is the ability to mold my Aura to fight in different ways."

"Me next!" exclaimed Nora eagerly, "I'm Nora Valkyrie! I fight with my Hammer/Grenade launcher Magnhild and my Semblance allows me to channel electricity to my muscles to make me stronger!"

"I guess that leaves me," said Z, "you all can call me Z. I use my gauntlets, Star Prisma, that focus lasers through Dust crystals to create various effects. I also have the ability to manipulate light that comes into contact with my skin while also absorbing it to fuel my abilities. As for my Semblance…"

Before Z could continue, they heard a hammering of feet from the room next door. Looking out into the hall, they saw team RWBY booking it to their class.

"Perhaps we should follow their example," said Z with a sweatdrop, causing the rest of his team to scramble for their school gear so they could get to class as well.

They arrived at their first class with seconds to spare and found seats as their teacher walked in. Professor Port was aptly named. He was a heavyset man with a thick mustache and a bit of an ego. As Port gave his lecture on Grimm he drifted from the subject of the defenses of an Ursa Major Grimm into a long and pompous story of his experiences back in his younger days.

Z sighed as he started to tune out the professor's long tale about him fighting a hoard of Beowolves during an adventure he went on in his youth. Seriously, the story wasn't even about Ursai anymore! Z's interest was piqued however when Port pulled out a large locked cage that was obviously containing something dangerous, if the growling and rattling was to be believed.

"Now then," said Port, "who here feels that they are a true Huntsman?"

'_Is he joking?_' thought Z, '_He's just brought a dangerous monster into a classroom full of students!_'

"I do!" said Weiss as she stood to her feet.

"Well then Miss Schnee," said Port, "please step forward."

Weiss stepped out to change into her battle outfit and when she returned, she faced the locked cage with her rapier in her hand.

"Prepare yourself," said Port as he pulled out his Blunderbuss Axe and sliced through the lock on the cage, releasing a large and angry Boarbatusk into the classroom.

Z immediately tensed as he saw the beast leap free from the cage. He watched as Weiss got into a fighting stance with her weapon and attacked with a quick jab that unfortunately bounced harmlessly off of the beast's armored hide.

"You can do it Weiss!" cheered Ruby in support of her teammate.

Z didn't miss the glare Weiss sent her team leader before returning to the fight.

'_Looks like there are issues within team RWBY,_' mused Z as he watched this exchange.

Weiss was getting more and more irritated at Ruby, even when she gave helpful advice as to how to take down the Grimm, eventually snapping at her to shut up before striking the beast through a gap in its armor, felling it with the attack.

"Very good," said Port, "an excellent strike. I couldn't have done it better when I fought a hoard of Ursai in the wilds of Remnant…"

Fortunately, the bell rang, cutting off the professor and the students packed up to leave. Z watched as Ruby and Weiss left the classroom and decided to watch and listen. He saw them stop in the hallway as Weiss blew up at Ruby, finally letting out all her pent up frustration at her teammate as she told her that it was a mistake to have chosen her as a leader. As Ruby ran off, Z walked up to Weiss with a frown.

"You shouldn't be so hard on her," said Z.

"What do you know?" snapped Weiss, "She's nothing like a leader should be!"

Z sighed and looked the white clad girl in the eye, "Tell me Miss Schnee, what would you say are the qualities of a good leader?"

"Well," said Weiss as she puffed out her chest, "I would have to say, intelligence, strength, and maturity."

Z smirked, "You know, back where I'm from, there was a guy I knew. He had the weird ability to bring together people that he knew, be they friends, or former enemies, and have them stand behind him if needed. His influence was so great that there were some that feared him and made his allies and him an unofficial faction."

"He sounds like quite a leader," said Weiss, "but what does this have to do with me?"

"The kid was also the worst student in the entire school, ranked the weakest out of all of them, and a year younger than you," said Z, "the point is, that he was a person who could be relied on to lead if the going got tough, even though you yourself would think he's a terrible choice. Think about that for a bit."

Z smiled and walked toward his next class, passing Ruby as she walked away from talking with Ozpin.

"Ah," said Ozpin as Z walked up, "Z, how are you enjoying your time in this new world?"

"It is intriguing," said Z, "though Academy City had a lot more in terms of technological advances. No offence."

"None taken," said Ozpin, "perhaps you could tell me more about the advances in your world after class?"

"I think I wouldn't mind," said Z, "I should get going though. I need to catch up with my teammates."

"As you should," said Ozpin with a smile, "I shall see you in my office after classes."

"I'll be there," said Z.

xXsceneXx

Z's teammates on Team ZPNR were a bit worried that he had been asked to go to Ozpin's office. They told him as much when he informed them after classes in their room.

"Why does he want to talk to you?" exclaimed Nora, "Did you do something wrong? Is he going to ask about us? Is it because I ate up all the pancakes at breakfast? I'm a growing girl! I can't be blamed for this! You'll tell him I'm innocent! Right, Z? You know it wasn't my fault!"

"I doubt it's about that," sighed Ren.

"It seems a bit odd for Ozpin to call you to his office when you've done nothing wrong," said Pyrrha, "you _haven't_ done anything wrong, right?"

"Of course not," said Z, "Ozpin just wants to talk to me about some things. Things about my home."

"Your home?" said Nora, "Why would he want to know more about that?"

"It's complicated," said Z, "but there are things about my home that many people here don't know about and as such, Ozpin wants to talk to me to learn more."

"Why?" asked Ren, "Where exactly did you live?"

Z simply smiled mysteriously, "A city that was kept somewhat isolated, where students learned to use unique powers. An, Academy City as it were."

Z chuckled and picked up his bag before heading out the door. He knew he had to keep some of these things a secret, because he doubted his teammates would believe he was from a different dimension and was stranded without a way home. Walking off, he headed toward the elevator that would take him to Ozpin's office, remembering from when he had arrived there after the dimension portal incident.

When the doors opened and Z stepped inside, he saw that Ozpin wasn't the only one waiting for him in the office. Glynda was there as well, along with a black haired man wearing a gray suit and a tattered red cloak and drinking from a hip flask.

"Is this kid the one you wanted to talk about?" grunted the man as he glanced at Z with an unimpressed look, "Doesn't look like anything special to me."

"First impressions can be deceiving," said Z, "and I assume that there is more to this than just academic curiosity about where I come from?"

"Somewhat," said Ozpin, "this is another colleague of mine, Qrow Branwen. He's miss Rose's uncle and the one who taught her to fight."

Z gave the man a once over, "I'd say you did a good job with the girl. So what do you want to know, headmaster?"

"Tell us about the place you lived in before coming here," said Ozpin, "the place where you gained your abilities."

"Well," said Z, "Academy City was aptly named. It's a city filled with schools that teach its students to develop powers and become ESPers. The students are ranked by how powerful their abilities are on a scale of 0 to 5. Level 0s have either no powers, or a passive power that they have no real control over, while Level 5's have enough power to take on an entire army. Luckily there are only 6 of them in existence."

"And you are one of these ESPers?" said Ozpin as he steepled his fingers.

"Yes," said Z, "I'm the sixth ranked Level 5."

"So you're supposed to be pretty powerful," said Qrow, "what exactly can you do, kid?"

"I have the ability to absorb and manipulate light when it touches my skin," said Z, "I can release absorbed light as powerful laser blasts or focus it into holograms and such with my mind. Currently I have enough stored light to take out a small mountain with a laser if I used it all at once."

"Can one change their level?" asked Ozpin.

"Actually yes," said Z, "in fact the third strongest Level 5 started off as a Level 1 and gained strength through hard work and study."

"Why does it stop at 5?" asked Glynda, "Is there nothing higher?"

"There is one level beyond 5," said Z, "level 6 is said to grant near limitless power to the ESPer, though it is only a speculation at the moment and the higher ups think that only the top level 5, Accelerator, can reach that mark."

"I think that will be enough for now," said Ozpin, "thank you for enlightening us."

Once Z had left, Qrow turned to the other two and took a swig from his hip flask, "I still don't know what you see in that kid, Ozpin. He doesn't seem like one that would be a help to us."

"I disagree," said Ozpin, "young Z's knowledge from his world may prove useful to us. Especially concerning what happened to miss Amber. We shall have to watch him closely until we can make the final decision."


	6. Chapter 6: A Certain Velvet Rabbit

**An ESPer in Remnant**

**Chapter 6**

**I've watched RWBY Volume 3's season finale, and what an episode! Here's hoping that they create a Volume 4 even though Monty Oum is no longer with us. May you rest in peace Monty. May your world and legacy live on forevermore.**

**If you have any questions about this chapter or fanfic, feel free to ask. I'll try to answer if I can, but I will try to avoid giving out spoilers, as the future of this fic is subject to change as I learn more and make decisions as things turn out.**

**Also, I think I'll go with the Z/Pyrrha pairing for this fic.**

**So, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the ToAru series.**

Z stood in the arena in Beacon Academy with his Star Prisma gauntlets on his arms and a smirk on his face. Standing opposite from him was a fellow student, Cardin Winchester, the thuggish leader of team CRDL. Cardin had a scowl on his face as he brandished his weapon, a large mace that had a dust crystal equipped in it. The two opponents tensed as a countdown sounded and, when the clock hit zero, the white haired ESPer charged at the larger student, dodging a swing from said student's weapon by ducking to the ground before firing his Ice laser in a wide spread at the floor under Cardin's feet, allowing the ESPer to send him tumbling to the ground.

"Damn you," growled Cardin as he pulled himself to his feet.

"C'mon," laughed Z, "you should really _chill out_."

There were several groans from the audience, but a loud laugh that sounded suspiciously like Yang was also heard, making Z smile. Cardin managed to right himself and swung his mace, sending several explosive blasts at Z, but the mutant dodged and twisted out of the way before firing several Earth blasts from his gauntlets, that sent Cardin staggering back, stunning him long enough for Z to rush in close and slam several aura empowered punches into parts of his that weren't covered by his armor. Jumping back to avoid a retaliatory swing from Cardin's mace, Z switched his gauntlets to Fire dust mode and blasted flames at Cardin, forcing him to stagger back and shield his face with his arms. Z then switched one gauntlet to Earth dust mode and fired blasts from it that impacted against Cardin while continuing to blast him with flames.

"That will be enough," said Glynda as she stepped forward to end the match, "Mr. Winchester's aura gauge has dropped into the red. In a normal tournament setting, this would result in the end of the match. Always be mindful of your Aura usage, but also be wary of your opponent. You never know if they have any hidden surprises."

Z stepped off the stage with a smile on his face, not noticing that Cardin was glaring at him for his defeat just now. As Z walked to his team, Cardin scowled and went to find his teammates so he could find something to take out his aggressions on.

"That was great, Z," said Pyrrha, "you're really getting skilled with your Dust Gauntlets."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Nora, "You kicked his butt out there!"

"It wasn't much," said Z, "I did a bit of martial arts training back home, so that helped."

"What kinds of martial arts?" asked Ren.

"It was a mix really," said Z as he took off his gauntlets and put them away, "the school I studied under taught a style that was a mix of various different styles and techniques."

"That sounds interesting," said Pyrrha, "what level were you at in your training?"

"I was at a high enough level," said Z with a smirk.

"You and your secrets," chuckled Pyrrha.

"They keep things interesting," said Z, "without secrets a person is rather boring."

"That does sound logical," said Ren.

"Awww," said Nora, "but isn't it nice to be able to tell people things? I mean, me and Ren always talk about things. We're friends and friends always tell each other things. Th-that doesn't mean we're _that_ close though! I mean we've known each other for forever!"

"Nora," sighed Ren, "just stop."

Z chuckled at the friends' antics before grabbing his back and stretching, "So, now that classes are done, want to grab a bite in the cafeteria?"

"I don't see why not," said Pyrrha.

"Hey Ruby," said Z, "you and your team want to come with?"

"Sure," said Ruby.

"I don't see why not," said Weiss.

"I'm kinda hungry," said Yang.

Blake just shrugged and team RWBY followed team ZPNR as they headed out of the classroom/arena that the battle class had been held in.

xXsceneXx

After grabbing some trays of food, the two teams were listening while Nora regaled them with a fantastical tale with Ren translating her exaggerations into fact.

"So," said Nora, "it was the middle of the night…"

"It was day," said Ren tiredly as he ate some food.

"We were surrounded by Ursai…" continued Nora dramatically.

"They were Beowolves," corrected Ren as he sipped some coffee.

"There were dozens of them!" exclaimed Nora.

"Two of them," sighed Ren.

"They put up a good fight, but in the end, Ren and I beat them and sold their pelts for a boatload of Lien!" finished Nora.

"She's been having this recurring dream for a while now," explained Ren.

"Z," said Pyrrha as she noticed her partner looking rather distracted, "are you ok?"

Blake glanced at him and follows his gaze to where Cardin and his team were bullying an older student with rabbit ears and brown hair as she tried in vain to make them stop.

"Please stop," the girl said softly as the boys pulled on her ears, "it hurts."

"What's wrong with that jerk?" growled Nora.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus," said Yang.

As the group of bullies continued their antics, Z frowned and the cup of tea he was gripping shattered in his fist.

"Z?" asked Pyrrha worriedly, "Are you alright?"

Instead of answering, Z rose to his feet and marched over to where the group of boys were tormenting the rabbit Faunus. With a quick movement, Z's hand shot out and caught Cardin's arm in a grip that had his thumb pressing painfully into a nerve cluster that forced him to release his grip on the girl's ears.

"Go," Z told the girl as he glanced at her.

The girl nodded and ran off, and Z turned an icy glare on Cardin and his team, "You people disgust me. You think that because you have muscles that you can do what you want, and you use that belief to bully those that can't defend themselves. You lot don't deserve to call yourselves Huntsmen in training. You're just a group of schoolyard bullies."

Cardin's team charged at him in retaliation for that comment, but Z wasn't worried. Kicking off of Cardin, he knocked the larger boy back as he dodged a swing from Dove and delivered a powerful kick to Russell's gut that dropped the student. He then used his arms to parry and block several punches from Sky before punching forward while simultaneously kicking back to nail both Sky and Dove, who had been sneaking up on him, in the solar-plexus, leaving both open to be dropped by a few well aimed punches. Finally, Cardin charged at the ESPer swinging his arms, but Z simply ducked out of the way and swept out Cardin's legs, catching his arm so that when he fell, he ended up with Z's knee on his ribs and Z's free hand's thumb pressing into the side of his windpipe.

"Stay down," said Z.

"MISTER Z!" yelled out Glenda as she waved her riding crop, using her Semblance to force the two students apart, "Under no means does this school tolerate the assault of fellow students!"

"Does this school condone racism and bullying?" demanded Z coldly.

"I beg your pardon?" demanded Glynda with a glare.

"These boys were bullying another student because of her Faunus features," said Z, "considering that nobody stepped up to intervene, I took action and separated them. The bullies then attacked me in retaliation and I incapacitated them. If you are going to punish me, fine, but I will insist that these four receive an equal or greater punishment for their actions."

Glynda was about to reprimand the young ESPer for his tone toward a teacher, but she was cut off by Ozpin as he walked up with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"That sounds agreeable, Mr. Z," said Ozpin.

"Ozpin!" protested Glynda, "He assaulted four students!"

"And he will be reprimanded for it," said Ozpin calmly, "but if we are to ignore their actions, we would be showing that we support the discrimination and prejudice that the Faunus suffer from. Is that really the message this school wants to project?"

Turning to Z, Ozpin gave him a serious look, "I'm afraid you will have to attend a detention for the rest of the week. Please report to Professor Port for further instructions at 9 tonight. As for these four, a mark will be put on their permanent record and they will go through their own set of detentions with Professor Oblek. Will that be acceptable?"

"Quite," said Z, "thank you for your understanding and I apologize for my earlier tone, professor."

Ozpin nodded, "Now go and rejoin your friends. I'd assume they are rather worried."

Z thanked Ozpin again and ran off to rejoin his team. Once he was out of earshot, Glynda gave Ozpin a look.

"I don't know about him," said Glynda, "he has skill, but he also has to learn respect and restraint."

"The same could be said about Qrow," said Ozpin, "I think that young Z might be a valuable asset against our enemies. We must keep an eye on him as he grows. And on miss Nikos as well."

With that, Ozpin turned and left the room, while a crow perched on the windowsill and watched this whole altercation before flying off.


	7. Chapter 7: A Certain Dark Addition

**An ESPer in Remnant**

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I just watched episode 1 of Volume 4 and that has sparked more and more creative thoughts and an idea for a new OC for this fanfic**

**Note (and spoiler alert): I am, at the moment, intending for Pyrrha to survive the aftermath of Volume 3. I'm still working out the details, but considering Z is going to be dating her eventually, she will likely survive; though it is possible I will change my mind.**

**Also: if you haven't watched RWBY Chibi, do so. It is really funny.**

**Now, let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either series.**

As Z sat in History class, he couldn't help but be a bit amused at the obviously over caffeinated professor that was zooming around the lecture hall while teaching the lesson on the Faunus Rights Revolution.

"All right class," said Professor Ooblek, "now does anyone know the advantage the Faunus had in the war? How about you, Mr. Z? You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"I guess I am," said Z as he thought back to what he had read about the Faunus War, "I enjoy history. As to your question, the advantage the Faunus people had over their enemies was their natural ability to see clearly in the gloom of the night. This allowed them to fight their enemies in conditions that were favorable to them, and not their foes. This being said, it's no wonder that non-Faunus ostracize them, people see them as a threat due to their superior abilities and their fear of them causes people to brand them as lesser beings, in an attempt to control and subdue their fear."

The class was silent for a moment as they processed what Z had just said. Blake was regarding him with an inquisitive look with a hint of respect there as well, while Pyrrha and the rest of Team ZPNR were glancing at him with looks of approval.

"That is a very enlightened view on the status quo," said Ooblek as he broke the silence with a nod, "that conclusion is quite possible, though most would be afraid or reluctant to admit to it. In any case, Mr. Z is quite correct. The Faunus were able to use their superior vision in the dark of the night to foil many attacks on them and to complete several successful ambushes as well."

"I don't really see why we have to learn about the history of these animals," laughed Cardin, "after all, we _did_ win the war."

"Yes," said Z as he sat up, "you _don't_ see. Nor do you think, Baka. The best way to move forward is to learn from our mistakes and make certain not to repeat them. For those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it."

"An excellent point," said Ooblek, "and a wise philosophy. Yes indeed, to ignore the lessons of the past only encourages us to repeat past mistakes, which is why we learn of them here."

The bell rang and the students began to gather their things to leave. Ooblek walked to the front of the room to assign homework for the next day.

"Remember to turn in your essays on the First Kingdom of Remnant tomorrow," said Ooblek, "and that the trip to Forever Fall in in a few weeks. Good day and study hard my students."

As the students filed out of the lecture hall, Cardin leveled a glare at the young ESPer before hid group headed to their dorm. Chuckling, he headed over to where Pyrrha and the others were waiting, not noticing a crow watching this whole thing from a window. Nodding, the crow spread its wings and took to the skies for parts unknown.

xXsceneXx

Later that night, Cinder Fall was walking through the darkened streets of Mountain Glen, heading for the base of operations that Torchwick had set up for them. At her side were her two companions, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, and the three of them kept to the shadows as they avoided stray Grimm and headed to the entrance to their underground compound.

"Do we really have to work with that idiot?" sighed Emerald as the group entered the base, "I mean I know he has his uses, but is he really necessary for our goals?"

"Now Emerald," said Cinder, "remember that Roman has amassed much of the capital and supplies we needed, so until he outlives his usefulness, we will tolerate him."

The group entered the base where a man with orange hair wearing a white suit and a black bowler hat, carrying a cane was directing White Fang members that were unloading crates of Dust.

"Cinder," said the man, "and I see you brought the brats."

Cinder held up a hand to stop Emerald from retaliating and spoke in a cool tone to the criminal, "Roman, I assume that you have good news?"

Torchwick sighed and tapped his cane on the ground, "You and your checkups, Cinder. Everything is going smoothly. We have several tons of Dust arriving tonight and some special toys from Atlas will arrive within the next few months as well."

"Excellent," said Cinder, "and how are our allies in the White Fang?"

"The mutts?" asked Torchwick, "They're doing fine I guess. They're good at getting what we need, and we don't have to pay them."

"Maybe you should be a bit more careful," said Mercury.

"Oh?" asked Torchwick, "and why is that, kid?"

"You know how Adam gets," said the grey haired teen, "he'd be likely to introduce you to his sword for a comment like that."

Torchwick paled causing Cinder to smirk, "Now Mercury," said the woman, "let's remember we're all allies here, and Roman, I would think before I speak if I were you."

"Fine fine," sighed Torchwick as he spun his cane.

"What a motely group you have here, Miss Fall," laughed a mechanical voice, "I can see lots of trouble in the future."

The group immediately drew their weapons, and pointed it in the direction of the voice, only getting a laugh in response.

"Who's there?" asked Cinder as she drew her glass bow and aimed it the voice.

"I wouldn't try that," said the voice as heavy metal footsteps were heard and a humanoid figure emerged wearing some sort of suit of cybernetic armor that looked more advanced than the things even Atlas was capable of creating.

"Who are you?" asked Cinder again as her right eye blazed with fire, "Why are you here?"'

"Relax, Miss Fall," said the figure as he raised his hands in a placating matter, "I don't want any trouble. Salem sent me."

"Roman," said Cinder, "leave us."

"What?" protested Torchwick.

"Now," Cinder said sternly as she glared at the man with her blazing eye.

"Fine whatever," grumbled Torchwick, "I'll go check on the grunts then."

When the man had walked out of earshot, Cinder turned toward the newcomer with a serious look, "I had assumed that Salem trusted me to retrieve the Fall Maiden's powers."

The figure just shrugged and crossed his armored arms, "She does, but with new things that have come to her attention, she feels you might need some backup."

"And what kind of things do you speak of?" asked Cinder.

The figure simply reached for the helmet of his suit, removing it with a hiss from the pneumatic seals to reveal the face of a male teen with some sort of cybernetics covering the upper left quarter of his face.

"Me," said the figure, "to put it simply, I'm not from this dimension. I am Tsuru Hara, Level 4 Electromaster Cyborg, at your service."


End file.
